


something like destruction and chaos

by kyluxtrashcompactor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, The Robe That Launched A Thousand Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyluxtrashcompactor/pseuds/kyluxtrashcompactor
Summary: The Supreme Leader intended them to work together, but perhaps not quite so closely.





	something like destruction and chaos

Two months into this nightmare, and Hux had yet to wake.

The keypad barring Hux from his private office shrilled at him with a series of maddening beeps for the third time, and he curled his hand into a fist, one calming breath from slamming it into the blasted device. His palms were sweaty, a tremor in his hands that had followed him off the bridge, and he forced himself to drop the hand to his side, to wipe it surreptitiously along the edge of his uniform like an unseasoned cadet. Then he lifted the hand again, pressed his clammy thumb to the pad; it undulated with red light for a moment, then turned green and the door hissed open.

Hux strode into his office, tugging his glove back on with more vigour than absolutely necessary--the leather seams bit into the webbing of his fingers and he flexed his hand, trying to shake out the tension in the tendons. His eyes immediately flicked to the cabinetry inset behind his desk, considering the selection of liquors he’d acquired across the galaxy; they spoke of the palates of alien species, exotic and superior to the ship-brewed swill the First Order would have him drink.

He hesitated only briefly before crossing the room and sliding one cabinet door to the side, scanning the various bottles until he selected a crystal decanter of Luranian brandy. He removed the stopper and swirled the reddish liquid, inhaling the potent vapor as he took down a snifter. He poured the traditional, genteel single portion, then thought better of it and added another few ounces. He’d earned it today, putting up with Kylo Ren infecting his bridge like a Sith-spawned plague.

The glass had just touched his bottom lip, cool and welcome, when he heard the hydraulic release of his office door behind him. He whirled, caught off guard and instantly damning himself for it, thinking of the blaster holstered beneath his desk that was too far away for him to reach. Then his eyes widened with shock before he managed to cow the expression into disdain.

Despite the shock and burgeoning rage making his muscles quiver, Hux forced himself to turn about fully at a measured pace, lifting his chin and glaring at Kylo Ren.

“Your assignment to my vessel includes access codes to my private rooms?” Hux snarled.

Ren seemed to regard him through the mask in that maddening way he had of not _quite_ facing Hux, like he found Hux distasteful or beneath him or had eyes curiously placed in the side of his overlarge insectoid head.

“I have access codes to everything,” Ren said then, the vocoder sapping all inflection from his voice.

Hux’s brow furrowed, but then Ren lifted his hand and the door slid shut. Hux sneered, almost rolled his eyes,  then remembered the open cabinet behind him, revealing his non-regulation predilections. Shutting it now would only make him look foolish and like he had something to hide, so he left it and took the few steps to his desk. He sank gracefully down into his chair and set the snifter aside.

“Sit down, Lord Ren,” Hux barked, discomfiture and irritation bleeding into his tone.

“No.” Ren took a step toward Hux’s desk, accentuating his height and immediately making Hux regret he’d chosen to sit himself.

Hux ground his teeth. “Assert your will with petty acts of defiance like that,” he snarled, “but on my bridge you will not contradict me. Especially in front of my crew. If I order a test of our battery, then I’ll have it. Three, four, or five times until I’m satisfied.”

“It’s wasteful,” Ren droned, toneless. “And unnecessary.”

Hux narrowed his eyes. “Efficiency is honed.”

“Repetition soothes your nerves. You squander resources to make yourself feel as though you have more control. You’re obsessive on a galactic scale.”

Hux surged to his feet, planting his palms on his desk and leaning forward, a muscle beside his left eye twitching. “You know absolutely nothing about me, you arrogant twit.” He felt spittle coating his lips, too angry to be horrified by how easily Ren reduced him. “There are those of us who are meticulous and have initiative and there are those like you, who need orders from an oversized hologram to breathe.”

Ren slammed his gloved hands on the desk, almost crouching over it like a beast ready to spring upon its prey. “Careful, General,” he hissed. “Supreme Leader Snoke would be most displeased by your irreverence.”

Hux’s mouth twitched, heart thrumming with the energy of his ire, and it felt as though it rolled off him in waves, permeating the atmosphere between him and Snoke’s despicable pet. “Well then,” he growled at Ren. “Perhaps you should run along and tattle. Isn’t that your whole purpose aboard my ship?”

Ren leaned closer, and Hux could feel the vibration from the vocoder, inches from his face when Ren spoke. “You could not begin to comprehend my purpose.”

Hux drew back then, picked up the glass of brandy and swirled it beneath his nose as he smirked at Ren. “On the contrary. I understand all too well how puppets are used.”

The air seemed to hum then with a low frequency that made Hux’s teeth hurt. “You would, wouldn’t you?” Ren asked, straightening his back and holding his hand aloft. “But who is pulling whose strings?”

With that, Ren crooked all five fingers in toward his palm, and Hux heard the ringing of crystal before the glass in his hand shattered. Smoky red brandy sloshed over his hand, pooled in the leather hollow of his glove.

Hux dropped the broken stem on his desk, droplets of liquid scattering across its pristine surface. “Get out.”

Ren spun on his heel and Hux watched the doors of his office slam open, hydraulics screaming in protest and electronics sparking as Ren swept through. The doors remained open, off-track, whirring and clicking pathetically as they tried to slide shut.

Hux stood rooted to the floor and simmered, concentrating on schooling his face into neutral lines as he pulled his sopping glove off one finger at a time. He set it on the desk, frowning at the obscenely expensive brandy wasted this way. This was the third such meeting he’d had with Snoke’s apprentice, each one escalating in tenor until they had both, apparently, reached the end of their patience with one another.

Ren did not respond to orders, considering himself apart from Hux and the First Order machine, and he did not respond to direct challenges. But he was emotional, and emotions could be manipulated. If Hux was anything, he was creative; he had not climbed his way over his counterparts by trying the same tactics and allowing others to anticipate his motives or his next moves.

 _Who is pulling whose strings_ , Hux thought to himself bitterly, pressing an intercom button to summon maintenance to his quarters. _We shall just have to see, won’t we?_

 

 

 

Ren stayed off the bridge for the next few weeks, and Hux bided his time, waiting for the right moment to present itself. It came during a conference with the Supreme Leader, unexpectedly, and Hux seized it.

Snoke expected to be briefed on the outcomes of Ren’s clandestine missions off-ship, and deigned to allow Hux to be present; it was the only way Hux stayed informed of Ren’s activities. It was meant, he thought, to foster a feeling of solidarity, but it served the greater purpose of reminding Hux that Snoke viewed the First Order as his plaything, comprised of pieces he could move at will no matter how powerful they might be.

Standing at attention alongside Ren with Snoke’s hologram looming over them, Hux tried to piece together what task Ren had recently returned to the ship without, as it seemed, having completed successfully.

Craning forward in his chair, Snoke peered down at Ren, ignoring Hux in favor of fixing his apprentice with a reptilian stare. “You allowed your base feelings to cloud your judgment, allowed your target to slip through your grasp while you agonized over right and wrong. Over your personal desires.” Snoke delivered this monologue as though he were reading a list of charges at a court martial hearing.

Ren’s head was tilted up, the blue light of the hologram flickering over the glossy black helmet like flames. “Supreme leader, there was no need to…” Ren began, but Snoke leaned farther forward, the simulacrum of his face so close that Hux could see the way individual sinews stretched over those cavernous scars.

“Silence!” Snoke bellowed, and Hux saw Ren flinch. “I will decide what is necessary, and you will do as I command.” Snoke remained poised over Ren until Ren bowed his head.

Apparently satisfied with this display, Snoke reclined once more. “There is a reason your line has all but been snuffed out, Kylo Ren. You are too arrogant, and lack discipline. Too easily confused by your emotions.” Snoke waved one hand toward Hux without turning to look at him. “Look how far a man can come with self-control.”

Hux felt no pride at this offhanded compliment, having no doubt that Snoke saw him as little more than a worker in his hive. He had to fight the impulse to smirk at Ren nonetheless, keeping his attention on Snoke and his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

“I trust you will not deem yourself wiser than your master next time,” Snoke continued, making it sound like a threat.

Ren made a near-imperceptible movement with his head which might have been a nod. “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

Snoke offered no praise, nor any words of parting; the hologram flickered and disappeared, plunging the room into darkness.

“Lights, twenty percent,” Hux spoke, and then spun on his heel as Ren whirled to stalk toward the door, passing Hux with a brush of displaced air.

“He speaks to you as though you are a child,” Hux said, not loudly, but it brought Ren up short. Before the angry energy radiating from Ren could burgeon into something else, Hux continued. “Are you no more valuable to him than that?”

Ren remained facing away, but turned his head enough that his words were clear. “This amuses you.”

Hux took a step toward Ren, saw his shoulders stiffen. “Not amused. Baffled, perhaps, why someone as powerful as you claim to be needs to be told what to do and how to do it.”

There was a buzzing sound from Ren’s vocoder that might have been laughter. “Is that not what you’ve been trying to do since we first met?”

Hux smirked, his point made. “And yet you defy me.” He took another step toward Ren, and this time Ren turned his upper body to face him. “What does it take to earn the respect and the loyalty of someone like you?”

“Someone like me.” The words were flat, and Hux couldn’t judge their tone, but he guessed.

“A man with passion. Principles he believes in. The power to create change.”

Ren continued to face Hux with that faceless mask, and Hux could hear the low frequency of his breathing. For a moment, Hux thought Ren would call his bluff, though he’d chosen words that held enough truth to ring true.

Then Ren turned away and strode toward the door with long, predatory steps, robe fluttering behind him. Hux watched him go, and then watched him pause in the doorway as it slid open and turn his head again to regard Hux in silence before he disappeared into the corridor beyond.

Hux let out a sigh of relief, allowed his guard to relax, and smiled to himself.

The seed was planted, and now it was time for it to grow.

 

  


Hux had been prepared for Ren to refuse at least his first invitation to meet with him off-duty, and so when his data pad showed that Ren had accepted, he was genuinely surprised—at the acceptance itself and the fact that Ren seemed to check his electronic communication in a timely fashion. It made Hux wonder with a twinge of concern that perhaps Ren saw through him after all, and had been waiting for his chance to pounce on Hux’s duplicitous intentions.

Hux chose a neutral location, unconnected to their roles as co-commanders, and ensured that they’d be left alone but for the droid that would serve them. He could hear it occasionally in the background as he stared out the viewport, soft mechanical whirring and clinking glassware behind the bar of the E-deck officer’s lounge. It was off limits to other personnel at Hux’s orders, affording Hux the pleasure of gazing down at the luminous white planet below in a silence befitting the emptiness of space.

He sensed more than heard Ren’s arrival, like a bank of storm clouds blown in from the coast, rife with energy. Hux watched him approach in the transparisteel reflection, though he was little more than shadows between dark spaces; Hux couldn’t help but admire his grace, the way his presence commanded even a near empty room such as this, as though the fabric of the universe was drawn into his orbit.

Ren paused a shoulder’s width from Hux, and there was something almost hesitant in his posture. Hux didn’t turn at first, instead taking a sip of his whiskey and nodding down toward the planet below.

“What do you think?” he asked Ren, and he saw out of the corner of his eye that Ren’s mask faced G7-M for a long moment before he spoke.

“It feels like a tomb.”

Hux smirked and looked at Ren. “Where the dreams of the Republic go to die? I like that.”

A muffled sound trilled through Ren’s vocoder, that curious tone that Hux suspected was laughter. He wanted to know for sure, wanted to see Ren’s eyes so that he could judge how far he had yet to go to coax this living weapon into his hand.

Hux gestured at the mask with his glass of whiskey, the single ice cube tinkling against the side. “Will you remove that? Can we both be men, for the moment?” He’d watched Ren through the shipboard cameras as he trained on the simdecks, and knew that beneath his apparatus, he was human.

Ren didn’t move for a moment, and Hux thought he meant to refuse. Then gloved fingers touched a release mechanism below his chin and with a hiss of escaping air, Ren pulled the helmet off. He held it awkwardly in one hand, heavy dark brows drawn over his prominent nose as he stared at Hux. It was a look Hux thought bordered on impatience.

Hux couldn’t help taking a moment to appraise Ren’s face—he’d only seen him unmasked from a distance prior to this moment, and the grainy cameras in the simdecks did him no justice. His skin was pale, dotted with dark moles that looked both random and artfully arranged, and his eyes were more golden brown than black. Hux’s free hand twitched at his side as he consciously forced himself not to act on the impulse to reach up and touch Ren’s dark hair.

“Much better,” Hux said, and to his utter, unguarded surprise, the tips of Ren’s ears turned pink. Hux took an immediate sip of his drink and affected not to notice, gesturing toward the table beside them. “Do you drink?” he asked, settling onto a stool.

Ren hovered by the table, gloved thumb worrying at the lines of the helmet still at his side, like he was considering fleeing.

“Corellian brandy,” he finally said, relaxing cautiously onto the stool across from Hux.

Hux flicked a hand toward the bar and politely requested Corellian brandy for Ren, and the droid whirred toward them a moment later to deposit the drink on the table. Hux couldn’t help noticing the way Ren’s eyes flicked to the bare skin at Hux’s throat, where he’d unfastened the lapels of his uniform in an effort to appear more casual. Ren’s eye contact was fleeting, almost shy, but entirely curious.

After four months, Hux had finally coaxed Ren to trust him to come close without biting, and now here he was sitting across from him and seeing naked interest in his gaze. And not the sort of interest that revolved around engineering schematics and war tactics.

Four months now, since he’d been saddled with Kylo Ren, Hux’s web was intricately woven, and he was feeling the first, true vibrations along its gossamer threads.

 

 

* * *

 

For one long standard month, Ren tolerated these after-hours liaisons with the general because he found the depth of his cunning interesting. In his own way, Hux was far more devious than Snoke, hungering for power in the same unquenchable and righteous way.

That Hux was playing his game to win, Ren had no doubt, nor was he under the illusion that Hux did not see him as a pawn on his board. However, their interactions had grown more frequent of late, and Ren did not miss the way Hux’s eyes wandered when he thought Ren wasn’t looking, or how easily Ren could turn the conversation away from mundane subjects regarding the First Order to more personal stories from Hux’s childhood.

Even without the Force, Ren could feel Hux’s bone-deep loneliness; it magnetized the very air between them, and that, more than anything else, was what kept drawing Ren to him when he should have summarily dismissed the encounters. Hux, Ren thought, was unlikely even aware of it in a conscious way, trained only to operate on levels honed to perfect edges by years of conditioning and training. That was the Jedi way, and it rankled to see the way it sapped the passion out of others. Hux especially, who felt like he was made of fire at the core.

Ren had returned three cycles late from an off-ship mission, his post operation report having been delivered to Snoke through shuttle comms. Hux, usually present for those debriefings, had sent Ren a query regarding the disposition of that consultation with the Supreme Leader, but Ren disliked sending electronic messages. It made him feel exposed to be recorded.

Instead, Ren had decided to extend a courtesy to Hux that he thought the general would appreciate—a personal report, delivered without having to demand it. It never occurred to Ren that he should schedule a time to consult with Hux in his office during his usual alpha shift, and was driven by impulse to seek Hux out in his personal quarters well into the evening cycle.

He did, at least, not wave the door open without permission, choosing instead to press the comm button to request entry. Ren could sense Hux within, though it took several moments for the door to slide open.

Ren was already pressing the release catches for his helmet before the door had fully closed behind him, tucking it under his arm as he peered about the room. He wasn’t entirely surprised to find it austere, all clean lines and sharp edges, and it felt familiar. Like Hux had made these decorative choices and arranged it all just to please Kylo.

“In here,” a voice called, muted by the walls of an adjoining room.

Kylo crossed to the open door and took a step inside only to pause abruptly, overtaken by what he saw. Hux was on the far side of the small antechamber, standing before a wall-sized display that undulated with schematics and blueprints, their dimensions rotating and spinning as Hux regarded them with his back to Kylo. He was garbed in a long, black robe that flared at the bottom like the gowns of royalty, pleated and purposefully shaped. It hid all the features of his body but for the gentle slopes of his shoulders.  

Hux turned his head then, as though he sensed Kylo’s desire to touch him, and for a moment the screen behind him lit up with an image of the planet they were orbiting—it backlit Hux and made his red hair gleam with an ethereal crown of light that blotted out his expression. Then he stepped forward and the effect diminished, leaving only an aching pull in Kylo’s chest, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that felt like something he knew he needed to remember, but couldn’t.

Kylo only noticed the couch when Hux crossed to it and sank down. It was a curious shade of pale blue, like a frigid winter sky, and Hux was like a black hole in its center, drinking in the light.

“Ren,” he said, crossing his legs and catching the fabric of his robe before it slipped over his knee. The fact that he was concealing himself in such a way struck Ren as impossibly erotic, far more so than if he had simply let the robe fall open. It made him seem forbidden.

Kylo cleared his throat, suddenly realizing that he was staring. “I brought you news of Ama-loch,” he told Hux, always surprised by the way his own voice sounded without his helmet. “I was able to secure the...loyalty...of the contractors. They will divert their resources to your base.”

“ _My_ base,” Hux mused aloud, a smile curling on his lips. “You did well, Ren.”

Kylo merely nodded, still hesitating in the doorway. He had fully intended to have more to address, but realized in the moment that his reports to Snoke were more three-dimensional in nature, discussing the intricacies of his own methods that Hux would never understand. He suddenly felt awkward, out of place.

“I will be meditating in my chambers, should you need anything,” Kylo told him, turning to leave, stomach roiling with embarrassment and regret. He felt like he’d stumbled upon something that he wasn’t supposed to see. The human behind the mask. It stirred embers within him that had been simmering since the moment he’d met this man.

Kylo was only a few steps from the outer door when Hux’s voice interrupted his flight.

“Wait, Kylo.”

He froze and looked over his shoulder. Hux had followed him, was standing in the doorway of the antechamber with one hand on the doorframe and the tips of his toes visible beneath the hem of his black robe. It was the first time Hux had ever called him Kylo, and despite the imperative, his words had the ring of a request. A wish.

They stared at one another, and Hux took several steps toward Kylo, feet silent on the simple gray carpet. He kept Kylo’s eyes riveted to his like a snake charmer and Kylo could move only to turn toward him, feeling something like destruction and chaos looming closer and too fascinated by it to mind his own safety.

Hux crept slowly into Kylo’s space, cautious as though he were afraid of being repelled. It seemed like a slow motion holo-recording, watching Hux’s hand lift from his side to flutter tentative fingers over the front of Kylo’s tunic. Kylo’s breath hitched, burning in his chest as Hux’s hand drifted further, the pressure of his touch just a barely discernable sensation over the pleats circling Kylo’s neck. Then his thumb brushed the underside of Kylo’s jaw, and Kylo’s breath left him through his nose in near desperate relief.

“You did well, Kylo,” Hux said, voice low as his long fingers slid over the smooth curve of Kylo’s cheek.

Kylo’s helm hit the floor with a distant thunk, the rigid feel of metal between his fingers replaced by the soft give of Hux’s waist. He dipped his head, caught Hux’s lips in a bruising kiss and pulled him flush—the sound Hux made when Kylo’s tongue parted his lips was not the sound a general would make, full of want and need. Full of weakness.

Hux’s fingers tugged at the clasp of Kylo’s belt, releasing it deftly as though he’d practiced undressing Kylo blindly this way. They were walking back toward the antechamber then, and it wasn’t clear who was pulling and who was pushing, and by the time Hux reached behind himself to slap the wall control of yet another door, Kylo was naked to the waist, the clasps of his trousers open, and Hux’s robe had slipped off one shoulder to expose the flushed skin of his chest.

It was the door of Hux’s bedroom that slid open behind him, and Hux finally pulled away from Kylo’s lips to back through into the chamber. His eyes were feral, inviting, giving Kylo the opportunity to change his mind and flee instead of follow Hux into the darkness of his bedroom.

Kylo crossed the threshold, and the door slid shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo had no idea how much time had passed, and had lost track of how many times they’d fucked. He lay on his stomach in the center of Hux’s ostentatiously large bed, face pressed to the rumpled black satin sheets that were still damp with sweat and smelled of sex.

He could hear the sound of water running in the refresher, the room lit by a narrow thread of light from beneath the door. It flicked off before the door slid open, and Kylo rolled over to watch Hux cross the room to the bed. The chronometer on the bedside table reflected with a blue glow off Hux’s bone-pale skin where his robe fell open all the way to the floor, revealing the soft concavity of his belly and his tiny, pert nipples, worried to a darker swell of pink now by the attention of Kylo’s mouth.

Hux sank down on the bed beside Kylo, facing away with his feet still resting on the floor. Kylo watched his shoulders quiver as Hux covered a yawn with the back of one hand. It was funny, to realize that he had never imagined the vicious general to succumb to something so base as drowsiness, but then he’d never imagined the completely unrestrained way Hux could give himself over to the carnal pleasures of the body either.

Rolling onto his side, Kylo drew one finger along the curve of Hux’s spine, finally splaying his fingers over the silk to feel the way it oscillated between warm and cool. His palm reached Hux’s shoulder, and he slipped the robe down so he could touch the skin beneath that was nearly as soft. Hux felt almost fragile beneath his hand, bones delicate and neck almost slender enough to wrap his hand around entirely.

Hux tilted his head to the side as Kylo traced his throat. “You’re insatiable,” he said, the words thrumming beneath Kylo’s thumb.

Kylo said nothing, drawing his fingers along the neckline of the robe instead to coax it off Hux’s shoulders. It slid down, catching in the crooks of his elbows and pooling around his waist. Kylo shifted to his knees behind him, pressing his lips to the stark wings of Hux’s shoulderblades.

“And you’re beautiful,” he murmured, feeling Hux shudder with laughter.

“Of all the things I imagined you’d be, a romantic wasn’t among them,” Hux said, almost too quietly for Kylo to make out.

Kylo sat up and combed Hux’s disheveled hair back to kiss the shell of his ear, enjoying the way it made Hux shiver. “And what did you imagine, General? A weapon you could command at will?”

Hux went rigid, the line of his neck going stiff beneath Kylo’s lips. Kylo could feel his pulse flutter before Hux took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “The thought did cross my mind.”

Kylo was on his knees now behind Hux, the weight of his own cock heavy between his legs, still not spent. “And how were you going to control that weapon?” Kylo asked, circling Hux’s waist with one hand, marveling at how perfectly narrow he was before he slipped that same hand down between Hux’s legs, palming his soft cock. “With this?”

Hux wheezed with anxious laughter, and his cock stirred in Kylo’s hand, filling as Kylo fondled it hungrily. Hux’s balls were smooth, warm with his body heat, and Hux opened his thighs and leaned back against Kylo’s chest. He drew one foot up to the bed, canting his hips back and giving Kylo room to push a finger into his still-slick entrance.

“It was a nice ploy,” Kylo whispered, crooking his finger and making Hux jerk against him with a soft gasp. He worked another finger in beside the first easily, building a slow rhythm as Hux met him with instinctive little thrusts.

“I’ve discovered the… _ah_ … truth about you, though,” Hux said, his voice throaty as he reached behind him to thread his fingers through Kylo’s hair.

“And what is that?” Kylo whispered, tonguing Hux’s ear.

Hux turned his head against Kylo’s shoulder, looked at him with eyes so dark with lust that there was barely color remaining. “You cannot be harnessed. Nor should you be.”

Kylo felt a twinge of surprise when he sensed raw truth in Hux’s words. “You believe that.”

Hux moved then and Kylo lost his hold, only for Hux to brace his knees on the bed and push Kylo back into the sheets. Hux straddled his lap, the fabric of his robe like soft water rippling over Kylo’s legs.

“Yes,” Hux said, fingers planted on Kylo’s chest and nails digging in to underscore his sincerity. “I believe it.” Then he reached across to the bedside table and picked up the oily, uncapped bottle of lube probably near-spent by now. Coating his fingers with it, he wrapped them around Kylo’s cock and stroked, his pace and the way he rolled his wrist to spread the slick fully making it plain that he was impatient. It almost made Kylo laugh, delighted by the way this characteristic of the rigid First Order general played itself out in the bedroom, but then Hux lifted his hips and lowered himself on Kylo’s cock with a quavering sigh that left Kylo too breathless to be amused.

Hux’s hips twitched as Kylo slid in fully, finding the right angle before he set a pace, rolling his hips to meet Kylo’s shallow thrusts. His dark robe was still caught in the crooks of his elbows, shoulders bare, the hems of the sleeves covering his hands to the fingertips. The blue light washed out the color of his skin, but his mouth was parted and lips glistening. Unable to restrain himself, Kylo reached up to brush Hux’s cheek before sliding two fingers into his mouth.

Hux groaned, his hips rising and falling faster, straight cock slapping softly against his belly. Kylo gripped his waist with both hands then, guiding them together until Hux was crying his name, desperate for release. Kylo finally wrapped his fingers around Hux’s cock and let him push himself into his fist until Hux came with a shout of unadulterated relief. Like he had a well of passion he’d been repressing all his life that begged release. Kylo knew that feeling, craved the same kind of freedom to let go.

He came just seconds after Hux, the walls of his body still clenched and quivering around Kylo, then slick with his seed as Hux slumped against his chest. Their hearts both beat in wild synch as they came down, and Kylo’s arm felt limp and too heavy as he lifted it at last to stroke Hux’s back. The robe draping them both now was damp with sweat and stifling, clinging to Kylo’s legs uncomfortably, but he didn’t want to move.

Finally, Hux stirred and rolled off him, nestling into his side and laying his head on Kylo’s chest.

“What would the Supreme Leader think of this?” Hux murmured, almost dreamily, like he was half asleep and thinking aloud.

Kylo’s mind spun, imagining whether Snoke had ever intended for the two hands of his fledgling empire to come together. “I can’t imagine he would be pleased,” he answered, realizing it was true by the way the words rang.

Hux draped his leg around Kylo’s, pressing himself closer, and whispered into his ear. “Does that make us traitors?”

A tendril of fear crept along Kylo’s spine. “I think so,” he said, and felt a new universe opening up before him, ready to swallow him whole.


End file.
